world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
122913 Jossik Tlaloc
08:41 -- greatTenochtitlan GT walks into the hospital tent to check up on his palebro -- 08:41 GT: Hey dude 08:41 -- garrisonedGuardian GG is huddled in a corner, not moving or responding. -- 08:42 GT: Whatxup, tonx of lame xhit ix happening and I juxt need to chill for a xec- 08:42 GT: What'x the matter? 08:42 -- garrisonedGuardian GG does not respond -- 08:43 GT: ... Dude? 08:43 GG: . . . . . 08:43 -- greatTenochtitlan GT taps his back -- 08:43 GG: . . . . . 08:44 GG: αll my fαult 08:45 GT: What? 08:45 GG: αll my fαult 08:45 GT: Are you ok? Ix xomething hurting 08:45 GG: -t's αll my fαult 08:45 GT: You xhould get back in fucking bed man 08:45 GG: . . . . . 08:46 GG: αll my fαult, αll my fαult, αll my fαult, αll my fαult, 08:46 -- garrisonedGuardian GG begins saying it over and over again -- 08:46 GT: Your fault? 08:46 GG: αll my fαult, αll my fαult, αll my fαult, αll my fαult, 08:46 GT: What happened 08:46 GG: αll my fαult, αll my fαult, αll my fαult, αll my fαult, αll my fαult, 08:46 GT: Dude it'x not cute 08:46 GG: αll my fαult, αll my fαult, αll my fαult, αll my fαult, αll my fαult, αll my fαult, αll my fαult, 08:47 -- greatTenochtitlan GT sighs -- 08:48 GG: -t's ALL MY FAULT 08:49 GT: What'x all your fault 08:49 -- greatTenochtitlan GT squats and looks seriously at Jossik -- 08:49 GG: αll my fαult... 08:50 -- greatTenochtitlan GT raises his hand to wind up for a HUGE BITCHSLAP -- 08:50 GT: Tell me 08:51 GG: . . . . . 08:51 GG: αll my fαult 08:54 -- greatTenochtitlan GT brings his arm down hard against Jossik's pussy ass, soft, delicate cheek -- 08:54 -- garrisonedGuardian GG freezes, blinks, a few times, and looks around the room -- 08:54 GG: tlαloc 08:55 GG: whαt 08:55 GG: oh, gog 08:55 GT: Fuck you 08:55 GT: Now tell me 08:55 -- greatTenochtitlan GT helps him up -- 08:56 -- garrisonedGuardian GG immediately fall back down. He begins to shake, tears gathering in his eyes -- 08:56 GG: tlαloc, - 08:56 -- garrisonedGuardian GG bursts into tears, sobbing -- 08:56 GG: - fucked -t up, tlαloc 08:57 GG: - fucked -t up αnd everyth-ng -s terr-ble αnd there's noth-ng - cαn do 08:57 -- greatTenochtitlan GT is getting annoyed -- 08:57 GT: Fucked what up?! 08:57 GG: - 08:57 GG: - broke ryspor 08:57 GG: - broke h-s m-nd, - 08:58 -- greatTenochtitlan GT raises his eyebrows in confusion -- 08:58 GT: What? 09:02 GG: - v-s-ted scαrlet on derse αnd she showed me α conversαt-on she hαd w-th ryspor where he sα-d he doesnt love me αnd then she cαptured my dreαmself but thαt doesnt mαtter becαuse αs soon αs - woke up - fl-pped out αt ryspor αnd sα-d - never wαnted to see h-m αgα-n αnd ser-αd got pαle αt me αnd then - tr-ed to αpolog-ze to Ryspor but -t turns out - broke h-s m-nd αnd he cαn't feel αnyth-ng αnymore 09:03 GG: -t's αll my fαult, tlαloc 09:04 GG: - fucked everyth-ng up 09:05 -- garrisonedGuardian GG completely breaks down, crying and sobbing -- 05:55 -- greatTenochtitlan GT is quaking with anger -- 05:55 GT: FIRXT OF ALL, YOU XHITFACE 05:55 GG: whα? 05:55 GT: WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT XCARLET 05:55 GG: yeαh, - know 05:55 -- greatTenochtitlan GT kicks Jossik in the head -- 05:56 -- garrisonedGuardian GG falls to the ground and doesnt move -- 05:56 GT: XECOND OF ALL, YOU FUCKING DID WHAT WITH XERIAD!? 05:56 GG: -'m sorry, she just stαrted pαpp-ng me αnd - wαs to t-red to res-st 05:56 GG: - αm so so so sorry 05:56 -- greatTenochtitlan GT kicks repeatedly over and over, aiming for Jossik's face -- 05:56 GG: - αm the sh-tt-est 05:57 GT: THIRD OF ALL 05:57 GT: I AM GOING TO GUT THAT FIXH 05:57 GG: no no no stop! 05:57 GG: hes αlreαdy been hurt enough on my αccount 05:57 GT: THAT XTUPID, EFFEMINATE, DIXHONEXT PUXXY OF A BITCH 05:58 GG: tlαloc, cαlm down 05:58 -- garrisonedGuardian GG stands up and begins papping tlaloc -- 05:58 GG: shooooooooosh 05:58 GG: shooooooooooosh 05:58 -- greatTenochtitlan GT grabs Jossik's wrist and closes his eyes -- 05:58 GT: Xtop 05:59 GG: no 05:59 GT: Juxt...xtop 05:59 GG: you need to cαlm the fuck down 05:59 GG: -'m do-ng my job αs your mo-rα-l 05:59 GT: I... am... extremely... calm 05:59 GG: bullsh-t 06:00 -- greatTenochtitlan GT puts his goggles on and walks out of the tent -- 06:00 -- garrisonedGuardian GG grabs tlaloc by the shoulder, stopping him -- 06:00 GG: STOP. 06:00 GT: I AM GOING FOR A WALK IN THE WOODX 06:01 GG: NO YOU ARE NOT. 06:01 GG: YOU ARE S-TT-NG YOUR TROLLTECAN ASS DOWN R-GHT NOW. 06:01 -- greatTenochtitlan GT screams at the top of his lungs, oblivious to all the stares he's getting from the party goes -- 06:01 GT: Fine!! 06:02 GG: s-t down, tlαloc. 06:02 -- greatTenochtitlan GT points toward a bonfire -- 06:02 GT: What are you looking at, bullfuck? 06:02 GG: s-t down, just -gnore, just s-tdown 06:03 -- greatTenochtitlan GT flops to the ground -- 06:03 -- garrisonedGuardian GG sits down next to tlaloc, his hand still on his shoulder -- 06:04 GG: cαlm down 06:05 GG: you cαn't just wαlk αwαy from me l-ke thαt, mαn 06:06 GG: thαt k-ndα defeαts the purpose of me be-ng your mo-rα-l 06:06 GT: You can't do xtupid xhit like that 06:06 GG: yeαh, -'m α fuck-ng -d-ot, - αm αwαre 06:07 GT: You are too gullible 06:08 GT: You're too weak 06:08 GG: -'m wok-ng on -t 06:09 GG: you're too fuck-n αngry 06:09 GG: you're too v-olent 06:10 GT: No I'm not! 06:10 GT: Not all the time 06:10 GG: yes you αre 06:10 GG: tlαloc you were just k-ck-ng my fαce l-ke α m-nute αgo 06:11 GT: Whatever 06:11 GT: Xorry 06:12 GT: Why do you alwayx have to fall in love with the xhittiext people? 06:12 GG: ryspor -snt sh-tty 06:12 GG: -'m the sh-tty one, remember 06:12 GG: we estαbl-shed th-s 06:13 GT: He lied to me and you! 06:13 GG: he wαs try-ng to protect me! 06:13 GG: he wαs try-ng to mαke sure - d-dnt get hurt! 06:13 GT: Protect you 06:14 -- greatTenochtitlan GT pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs -- 06:14 GT: Thix ix why you're doomed to fail 06:14 GG: whαt? 06:14 GT: If people think you can't even handle being told "No" 06:14 GT: Nobody will ever be honext with you 06:14 GT: Ever 06:15 GG: yeαh, - know 06:15 GG: αre you honest w-th me? 06:16 GT: Yex 06:16 GT: You xuck 06:16 GG: - αm αwαre 06:16 GT: But at leaxt I can tell you that, xo you can change it 06:16 GG: -'m try-ng to chαnge -t 06:17 GG: you suck too 06:19 GG: not αs much αs me, but you do 06:19 GT: Whatever 06:19 GT: Are we done here 06:19 GG: no 06:19 GG: tlαloc, - dont wαnt you to hurt ryspor 06:21 GT: Well 06:21 GT: I won't 06:21 GG: good 06:23 -- greatTenochtitlan GT has his fingers crossed behind his back -- 06:23 GG: none of th-s -s h-s fαult 06:24 GG: αnd he's αlreαdy gone through so much becαuse of me 06:24 GT: Wait 06:24 GT: Did you pop him one too? 06:24 -- garrisonedGuardian GG lowers his head in shame -- 06:24 GG: yes 06:27 GT: Woa 06:27 GT: Nice one 06:27 GG: no -t wαsnt 06:27 GG: he d-dnt deserve -t 06:27 GT: I guexx I don't have to beat him up after all 06:27 GG: yoju just sα-d you werent go-ng to 06:27 GG: so - dont see how -t mαtters 06:28 GT: I wax lyin' 06:28 GT: Ha 06:28 -- garrisonedGuardian GG gives tlaloc a disapproving look -- 06:28 GG: tlαloc, - thought you were gonnα be honest w-th me 06:31 GT: Well 06:31 GT: Juxt that one time 06:31 GG: thαt sh-t won't fly mαn 06:32 GG: so, hoow αre th-ngs w-th you? 06:32 GT: Fine 06:33 -- greatTenochtitlan GT gets up and walks away --